Lachlan Og Maclean, 8th Chief
Lachlan Óg Maclean, was the 8th Chief of Maclean. Biography He was the son of Lachlan Bronneach Maclean. Lachlan Og was called Lachlan the Younger to distinguish him from his father. He was Lord of Duard and Chief of Clan MacLean when political changes were taking place in the Western Isles. The western chiefs had thought themselves independent of the king, and were obedient only to the Lord of the Isles, who ruled in princely style. In 1448, John of Islay, Earl of Ross became one of the strongest opponents of the king's party. In 1462, he entered into a compact with the banished House of Douglas and the commissioners of England, in which it was stipulated that John, with his vassals and such auxiliaries as would be furnished by Edward IV of England, and the assistance that might be given by the Douglases, should enter upon the conquest of Scotland; that John, Donald Balloch, and John, the sons and heirs of MacDonald, upon the payment of a stipulated sum of money (John, £200 sterling annually in time of war, and one hundred marks in time of peace; to Donald Balloch, £40, and to John, his son, £20, in time of war, and in times of peace half these sums respectively), should become forever the sworn vassals of England, and assist in the wars in Ireland and elsewhere. In the event of the conquest of Scotland, then that kingdom should be equally divided between John, Donald Balloch, and the Earl of Douglas. While these negotiations were still pending, the Lord of the Isles assembled a large force, captured the castle of Inverness, and commenced to assert authority over Inverness, Nairn, Ross, and Caithness. How this extraordinary rebellion was suppressed is uncertain. He was summoned before parliament for treason; and that on failing to appear, the process of forfeiture against him was suspended for a time, and he was allowed to retain undisturbed possession of his estates for about fifteen years. The treaty of 1462 did not come to light until 1475, when the Scottish government determined to proceed against John as an avowed traitor and rebel. Commission was given to Colin Campbell, 1st Earl of Argyll, to prosecute a decree of forfeiture against him; and on the appointed day, failing to appear, sentence was passed upon him. So great were the preparations now made against him, that MacDonald sued for pardon, and with much humility surrendered to the king's mercy. He was pardoned and restored to his forfeited estates on July 1, 1476. Soon after, the earldom of Ross and the lands of Kintyre and Knapdale became inalienably annexed to the crown. This caused great dissatisfaction on the part of Angus, the bastard son of MacDonald, a man who was early accustomed to rebellion. The division of the lands also divided the vassals of the Lordship of the Isles, the MacLeans, MacLeods, and MacNeils adhering to John, while the various branches of the Clan MacDonald made common cause with the turbulent heir of the lordship.This article contains text taken from the public domain source Marriage and children He was married to Catherine, daughter of Colin Campbell, 1st Earl of Argyll. His father-in-law and his accomplices were successful in involving the Lord of the Isles in difficulties, and although he did not scruple to misrepresent his son-in-law and brand him as a recreant chief, yet Lachlan's judgment and skill warded off every blow Argyle attempted to inflict. *Eachann Odhar Maclean, who succeeded him as clan chief *Fionnaghal Maclean, who was married to Celestine, daughter of MacDonald, Laird of Lochalsh and Lochearron, the marriage of Fionnaghal must have taken place in 1462, for in that year at the Dingwall Castle, February 2, John of the Isles grants to his brother "Celestine de insulis of the lands of Lochalsh, etc., to hold to the said Celestine and the heirs to he gotten between him and Finvola, daughter of Lachlan Mcilleon of Dowart." *Anne, who was married to William Munro, 12th Baron of Foulis Ancestors References Category:Year of birth missing Category:Year of death missing Lachlan Category:15th-century Scottish people Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people